There is a need for a system for rapid, low-cost thermo-mechanical processing of organic materials such as trash, rubber tires, waste forest products, shale oil recovery, etc. The present invention is directed to a solution of that problem wherein high heat transfer rates are acheived without the need for complex mechanical feed systems, while feed and withdrawal of products is accomplished at atmospheric pressure.